1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and an associated electrical structure relating to use of phototoresist in substrate vias during backside grind of the substrate.
2. Related Art
Current methods for implementing backside grind of a substrate in the presence of a frontside blind via are subject to ground substrate material passing through the via from the backside of the substrate and damaging the frontside of the substrate. Thus there is a need for a method and associated electrical structure implementing backside grind of a substrate in the presence of frontside blind vias, wherein said method and structure does not result in damage to the frontside of the substrate.